


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing so pleasant as closing the door on the rest of the world and spending their evenings together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

They have a rule when they get home - no work allowed. Matt doesn't talk about his cases, Alesha is only too pleased to leave her files at the office, and even TV shows featuring law and order are off limits. 

They get enough of that during the day. 

When they get home, it is their time together. They have a bite to eat - sometimes takeaway, sometimes just a sandwich and on the rare occasion where they're both away early, they have an actual proper dinner, provided one of them's managed to work the oven timer properly. After that, they curl up on the couch together, chat about their day but never in too much detail, more funny stuff that's gone on - Matt's impressions of Ronnie regularly have her in stitches. 

If his team are playing, he'll usually put it on, which is when she makes herself comfortable lying against him and reading a book, hoping she won't be sent flying if his team score, or worse, are scored against. She gets her revenge though, any time "Dirty Dancing" is on - she loves Matt, but he doesn't stand a chance against Johnny Castle. 

Sometimes, it's boring domestic chores that need to be done - washing and ironing and if it's a Thursday,  without fail he realises that he's still not washed his kit from five a side the previous Sunday and where the hell is it? She shakes her head, gets the extra strength detergent out and he makes a mental note to get flowers or chocolates on the way home from work the next day. 

When they are tired, they go to bed. Sometimes they sleep, and sometimes they don't. But they always hold one another, because they know how close they came to not having this, and knowing that, they wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
